


In Her Eyes

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: set 2010-2017; He couldn't stop staring.





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's becoming a kind of tradition over the last years for us to post 12 days of Christmas stories, and as we were good girls this year, it's happening again. We hope you'll enjoy our humble offerings, and I want to say thank you to my partner in crime for her continued support and all the the beautiful stories she gifted this fandom with. So... thank you, hon!

It wouldn't be long, and she'd tell him to stop staring. She had glanced over at him twice already, the first time smiling, the second time with an eyebrow raised, silently asking for an explanation. He'd only shaken his head, knowing it was not the time for any kind of clarification, but instead of turning his attention towards his daughter who was speaking, he was still looking at her.

He couldn't help it, was powerless against the allure. Ridiculous? Maybe. But this was his home, and if he couldn't be himself here, where else then?

What would she say if he told her that her eyes seemed to shine when she smiled or that the intensity in them when she was about to make a point could bring a grown man to his knees? Hell, one of friends told him once she was the queen of fire and ice. She could light a man's desire with her slight teasing and her throaty laugh in a moment, but put it out with one look the very next second. 

It was another thing he loved more than words could tell: In all the years, she'd never had looked at somebody with desire in her eyes but at him. He was blessed. 

Smiling, he remembered that her eyes had been one of the first things he noticed when he saw her for the first time, and to this day, he didn't tire of reading them. No matter what she said or did, her eyes would reveal the truth to him.

“That's wonderful, darling,“ she said to their daughter now before getting up. “I'll go and get dessert.“

She turned to him. “Are you going to help me?“

“Of course.“

With a smile at his family, he got up, followed her into the kitchen where he knew she was waiting to interrogate him.

Leaning against the counter, her arms crossed over her chest, she took a long look at him before she began to talk. “What’s up?“

“Nothing.“

“And that's why you've been staring at me all night long?“

He smiled, bridged the small distance, putting his hands on her waist. “I wasn't staring all night long.“

“It seemed the way. So why...“

He interrupted her with a quick kiss to her lips.

“I love the dichotomy.“

“What are you talking about?“

“Oh, you're sounding all stern, but your eyes tell me you're more amused than anything else. I love your eyes.“

“And that's why you've been staring? Because you love my eyes?“

“Because they're...“

This time she stopped him with a kiss, her lips lingering against his for a long moment.

“You're crazy, you know, but I love you, too.“

End.


End file.
